Whodunit?
by DawneySings500
Summary: Sam becomes angry after Gibby turns her down AGAIN for the Choice Dance. She doesn't like Carly or Spencer, so she goes psycho. Death is included. T for violence. One shot- Creddie/Seddie, better than summary, please read and review :


Whodunit? *A one shot that I hope you love. I am not feeling good today, so this might stink, although I planned it out and all. I am NOT too religious or trying to preach, it's just supposed to be what they think*

One Question- Whodunit?

Sam's POV-  
(After Gibby let her down for the dance)  
What a turd. Honestly? Tasha is too fake and hot for me. Ugh, my life is just horrible today. I wanted to take my mind off things with a nice smoothie from the Groovy Smoothie. I wanted to go with Fredlumps, but if that happened I would rearrange the planets, and I didn't want to do that. I guess what I am saying is that, it just wouldn't work. Gibby lived far from the Groovy Smoothie, these heels were not helping. I got there about an hour later.

When I reached the Groovy Smoothie, my plans were to just sit and have some nice smoothie. I reach the door, take one step in, and there it is. Carly and Freddie dancing all cutesy. I wanted to slap her, I wanted to scream no, I wanted to do something to break them up. I was on the edge then and there, sick of my life never being what I wanted. I turned around and stormed out of there, unable to speak. I walked down the street, wiping away tears. How could Freddie EVER dance with perfect Shay? Then it came to me, if I wanted Freddie, I had to get rid of the Shay's. I kill Spencer, and he can't be all sad and annoying so I feel no guilt. If Carly's gone, then I get Freddie. No one has to know. I reached my house, my Mom passed out. I ignored here, threw off my heels, and it hit her face. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife I could find. My Mom slapped me across the back of my head with my shoe, but I ignored that and headed upstairs. I sharpened my knife upstairs and stuck it in my backpack. I set my alarm clock to 3:00 a.m. my first kill. I fell asleep, to the nice thought of perfect Shay dead. I knew I was on the edge, I knew I was crazy, but I didn't care. I needed her gone.

Spencer's POV-

I fell asleep on the couch, I guess it really was my fault I died. I was an easy target sleeping on the couch so vulnerable and easy to kill. I slept peacefully, dreams filling my mind, and I thought about Tasha. She was beautiful, I needed her, why Gibby? I slept, and slept. I felt so safe , so amazing, sleep cradling my body, it felt SO good. I didn't know Sam was creeping in. She slowly tip-toed near me, she slowly raised the knife, and she slowly pierced my jugular. My eyes flicked open, blood filled my mouth, and it leaked out as my eyes closed again, I felt my soul ripping from my body. It twisted in a cool spin, and I flew up to God, the light blinding my eyes. My hair grew curly, a beard growing quickly on my face. I looked down at my murder, and my heart leaped. Why Sam? She rubbed two lines on my cheek with blood, wearing gloves. She even had plastic on her shoes. She was good. I knew she would be over the edge at some point. I never thought she would bring it out on me. My body lay limp, as I look down at my eyes, which were closed and lifeless. A golden tear slipped from my eye, as Jesus cradled me, and I lifted up higher.

Carly's POV-

It seemed like a normal day, and I was taking my usual shortcut from the Groovy Smoothie. It was a little dark, but that was fine, it was nice. I walked, humming a slow, sad tune. I walked a little slow, and closed my eyes as the wind whipped my hair from my face. I felt on top of the world, but then again when wasn't I? As soon as I thought that, I heard a weird noise, and my breath stopped. I suddenly felt a sharp pain, and stopped in my tracks, coughing, sputtering out blood. I looked down and saw a knife stabbed right through my torso, and out the other side. I fell over, and the knife slid out a little. It hurt SO bad. I saw a blurry figure above me.

"Why do you think your perfect, Shay?" they asked in a deep weird voice.

"I am! I got good grades, I am pretty, I have an awesome brother and house, and is a star!" I said.

"Spencer...he's dead. Your not perfect Shay, no one is. You make me sick. Now, your dead." she said, and I felt it slide out of my stomach, and straight into my head. That was the last thing I thought, ever. Heaven was a different experience. The light was golden, the air was never anything but fresh. God cradled me in his arms as I floated up higher, and met Spencer. He smiled, and looked more mature. I felt a sudden reason to mate with him, as God whispered in my ear, we became un-related, I grew older. Heaven was VERY heavenly. Earth seemed like Hell.

Freddie's POV-

I was depressed for weeks after the Shay's death, and I cradled Sam as she cried too. It was almost a cry of guilt, you could hear it in her voice, like "Why did I do this?" I cradled her, I guess it came naturally to comfort her. I had no feelings for her, though she was constantly flirting, ever since Carly left. She was my only choice. That's why I found myself dating her, a replacement for Carly, a sad pity party.

"I love you Freddie." she said, and kissed my lips, but all I could taste was Carly.

"Sam...Sam...please...stop..." I said, but she just got forceful. I ended up pulling her off.

"Baby...what's wrong?" she asked. I sighed and stood, she fell onto the couch.

"I don't love you Sam." I said. Her face drooped. "I love Carly, and your just a pity replacement. I can't go on like this, stringing you along, making you think I love you." I said, and cried out, thinking of Carly's sweet mind. Sam had a completely crushed face, as she moved her hair out of her face.

"God...what the heck Freddie?" she said, and cried out.

"I KILLED two people to be with you." she said, and cried. My mouth dropped, and then I slapped her.

"You KILLED my future girlfriend? I'll never be with you!" I said. Sam walked over to her backpack, and pulled out a gun.

"If I can't be with you, no one can." She pulled the trigger and it went right through my head, killing me instantly.

"If I can't have you, no one else can have me." she said, and pulls the trigger into her own head. When dead, I thought I could faintly hear the trigger. My mind was screaming "No!"

Whodunit? Sam 'dunit.


End file.
